It only works if it hurts
by summerspankings
Summary: A collection of short drabbles about various people getting spanked. It will include multiple pairings and prompts are, of course, always welcome if you have any. Now up: BRITTANA.


Hey, readers! This is going to be a summer-long collection of drabbles that include spanking and feature numerous glee characters. I'll try to include various pairings, but of course, sometimes inspiration comes for the same one. If you have anything you want to read about, do tell! I'm open to suggestions as long as they can be done in a short drabble.

* * *

The first thing Santana hears after hanging up her phone is the voice of her assistant, who's apparently trying to explain that she's busy and no one should come in. She, though, knows who's coming to see her, so she stands up and moves to the door in order to open them. "It's alright, Cara," she says, looking to the assistant before nodding her head. "I'm all freed up again. Go take a break for an hour, will you?" The question is obviously meant to be more of a statement, so the girl naturally nods and leaves as soon as she gets her coat.

Taking a deep breath in, Santana pushes the door fully open before moving back to her desk and leaning against it. She crosses her arms across her chest as she swallows thickly without looking up from the floor; she's in trouble - of course she is - and she's found that, lately, that comes more easily when she doesn't look up at all.

"I thought I told you to clear your schedule," Brittany's voice echoes the office when she closes the door behind herself, a stern look on her features as she does so.

"I was on the phone with a big investor. I tried to delay it, but I couldn't," Santana justifies herself simply, though she's not sure if that'll pass with her girlfriend. She watches Brittany's legs move towards her and hears her purse being set on the desk before Brittany uses her fingers to tilt Santana's chin up. "I really did try," she repeats herself, this time biting her lower lip right after to stop it from quivering.

A nod comes from the other woman right before she speaks up. "It's okay, I know," she says, leaning over to peck Santana's lips gently. "I don't want to keep you waiting for much longer, so pull your skirt and panties down and bend over the desk," Brittany tells her while at the same time moving to the window to pull the curtains together; no matter how mad she is at Santana, she never wants to risk anyone seeing her.

Spankings are already humiliating enough for Santana, so Brittany doesn't care under which circumstances and why it's happening, she always does it in the privacy of an empty room, besides the two of them of course. Even Quinn, who knows about their arrangement, has only ever witnessed a few smacks here and there and that's just when Santana acts out too much and needs a reminder.

Santana obeys fairly quickly, as she doesn't want to prolong this or get spanked more because of it, getting bent over her desk with her bare ass on display. She's out of her shoes, too, because those prove to be a hassle to be in during a spanking. "I'm ready," she says like always, having Brittany turn to see her in position, satisfied above all.

Brittany moves to her purse that's still next to Santana and pulls a small wooden paddle out of it before placing the purse down on the floor and the brush in front of Santana. "Unless you want a repeat of last week, when I ask for the brush, you'll give it to me right away, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Santana responds quickly with no hesitation whatsoever. She definitely isn't too keen on getting more spanking just because she didn't want to get paddled, like last week. Brittany means business when their arrangement is in question, so she already has a leather strap in her purse in case Santana misbehaves like last time; sure, the strap might be a bit too much, but one or two slaps with it are enough to get Santana begging her to take the brush.

Without further ado, Brittany brings her hand down sharply on Santana's ass and the first slap voices itself loudly around the room. She has a technique to cover every little area, so she delivers tens smacks to Santana's left asscheek before doing the same to the other. Moving her hand up slightly, she repeats it all while letting her other hand stand on Santana's lower back to keep her from bucking her hips.

"When we get home, you're going straight to your study and getting everything there sorted out, and then you're going to shower and go to bed, is that clear?" Brittany waits for a positive reply before continuing. "Good girl. Give me the paddle now," she tells her, extending her hand and taking the paddle that Santana hurriedly picks up to give her. "We've had this talk many times, so if I were you, I wouldn't want to repeat it again."

"Alright, ma'am," is all that Santana can utter before the first smack of the paddle comes. It's not strange for her to be a bit loud when it comes to spankings with implements, but she has to try and sustain herself for as long as Brittany counts down half a minute in her head. Santana's ass becomes more red with each slap to it and about halfway through, she even tries to arch her hips away (to no avail) and lets out noises of obvious discomfort.

Brittany doesn't stop until she finishes counting in her head; thirty seconds should be enough, even if Santana's done this in the past. So she stops for a few moments before bringing the paddle to the bare flesh two times on each cheek - the hardest swats yet - and lets Santana stay in position to cry it out while she puts the brush back in her purse. "We're all done now," she says even if it's not really necessary for Santana to figure out.

It's about a minute later when Brittany helps her up and all she can do is wrap her arms around her girlfriend. Slowly, Santana buries her head in Brittany's shoulder, who in turn rubs her back gently as she whispers words of comfort to her.


End file.
